Better Than Me
by Avril Rayne
Summary: Draco deals with the death of his wife, and the aspects of being a father


Better than Me.

By: Bridget Black-Malfoy

_I think you can do much better than me  
After all the lies that I made you believe  
Guilt kicks in and I start to see  
The edge of the bed  
Where your nightgown used to be  
-----_

Draco walked silently into the muggle church holding a little two month old girl. He walked to the very last pew, and sat.

How can this be happening? He thought to himself, and he watched the memorial start.

Draco tried hard to stay attentive, but couldn't. When he looked down at his daughter, his mind was flooded by memories of his beloved goddess.

_I told myself I won't miss you  
But I remember  
What it feels like beside you_

-----

Draco was sitting at the very end of the school library when it happened, the moment that would change his life forever.

Hermione Granger walked threw the different rows, of the books, what she was looking for she did not know, but she knew she would know when she saw it. Before she knew what was happing she found her self in the same reading section that Draco Malfoy was in.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Hermione said as she turned to leave.

"NO, wait." Draco said as she turned with a puzzled look on her face. "Sorry, I just… Never mind." What had come over him? He wasn't sure, but for some reason he had a sudden urge to talk to the girl, to get to know who she really was.

"Ok, Malfoy you do know that I am Hermione Granger right, the mudblood." She said as she looked at Draco with confusion clearly written on her face.

"I know who you are Granger." Draco said in an irritated tone. "Could I ask you something?" Draco asked looking at her intensively.

"I think you just did, but sure, another couldn't hurt." She replied as she sat down on the chair opposite of him.

"Do you think that I am just an absolute bastard?" Draco asked looking with guilt, if that was what you could call it.

"Yes, I do. But then again why do you care what I think of you?"

"I don't know, but I just do, and if you will accept it, I am sorry."

-----

_I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me  
-----_

Hermione Granger accepted the apology that day, and from there, their relationship grew.

In there seventh year, Draco and Hermione were name Head boy and Head girl. That was when there relationship had grown romantic. They couldn't show there relationship in public, due to the fact that if Draco's father found out he would kill Draco.

As time went on that school year there relationship grew to be love, and with love came physical as well.

Hermione became pregnant in March of there seventh year. They were very exited to be having a baby. That day Draco proposed to Hermione, with the ring that he had been carrying around for about a month.

They had planed to get married after the baby was born.

When they graduated they moved in together, they had two apartments, one for Hermione to see her friends at, and one that they lived in. Hermione told her friend she was pregnant on June 19th. They asked who the father was but she told them that he was out of the picture, and that she would be raising the child by herself.

Hermione pregnancy was normal, and on December 15 she went into labor. That was when everything went wrong. Draco had taken Hermione to St Mungo's, after about 6 hours in labor she gave birth to a healthy little girl; they named her Victoria Marie Malfoy.

That was their first mistake.

_While looking through your old box of notes  
I found those pictures I took  
That you were looking for_

-----

The memorial was over. And everyone was standing and approaching the body.

Draco stayed were he was until almost everyone had left. Then he stood still holding Victoria, he approached the beautiful dark oak casket.

He looked into it, and could not contain his emotions. Inside laid his beloved Hermione. She had her long curly hair cascading over her pillow, and shoulders, she was wearing an elegant dark green dress, which had green lace cap sleeves.

She was truly a goddess.

Her fingers were intertwined with each other laid gently over her body, and on the left ring finger laid the wedding ring that showed there short union as husband and wife.

_If there's one memory I don't want to lose  
That time at the mall  
You and me in the dressing room_

------

The announcement of Draco and Hermione's child was released to the media the day after the birth of Victoria.

Hermione had been worried, but Draco told her not to worry. That soon they would be married, and they would move away and never had to worry about the problems, of people who didn't understand.

The next week Draco and Hermione became husband and wife in a small ceremony with the witness of the preachers wife, and there 24 year old son.

After the were married Draco and Hermione packed up both apartments, and on there last night there that was when everything failed.

_I told myself I won't miss you  
But I remember  
What it feels like beside you  
_

_I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me_  
-----

"What are you doing here?" Ron asked in a harsh voice. Seeing the sight of Malfoy did not sit well with Ron.

"I just came to see my wife for the last time. And too let Victoria to say goodbye as well." Draco said in a low voice full of emotion.

"We don't want you here." Ron replied as Harry and Ginny walk quickly up to were they were currently standing.

"Ron." Ginny said "He has every right to be here, he was her husband."

"I don't care he murdered her!" Ron practically shouted at Ginny.

Draco said nothing but turned and handed his daughter to Ginny. Ginny had been the one helping Draco threw this, teaching him how to take care of Victoria.

Draco then turned and bent over to plant a kiss on her cheek. Then whispered to her "Hermione my love, why did you do that. Victoria needs you. I don't know what I am doing, she needs her mother. You are so much better than me. You shouldn't have done that." He said crying so hard that he was not whispering anymore but talking loudly.

Ginny took the emotional Draco away form the casket as two men, can and shut it.

"NO!" Yelled Draco as four more men came and took the casket away.

"Draco they have to take her. They have to take her, ok." Ginny said as she helped Draco sit into a chair.

_The bed I'm lying in is getting colder  
Wish I never would've said it's over  
And I can't pretend... I won't think about you when I'm older  
Cause we never really had our closure  
This can't be the end_

-----

That night Lucius came, and was going to kill Hermione. Draco had stood in front of Hermione, and told his father that he couldn't kill Hermione, that he should take him instead. But when Lucius had raised his wand to kill Draco, Hermione had pushed him out of the way. She was dead instantly.

Draco then raised his own wand, and killed his father. Draco then rushed to Hermione's side, and there she died in his arms.

_I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me_

------

"Ginny, how am I going too live with out her, she was and is my world."

"Look." Ginny said pushing Victoria into his arms. "She is here, look at your daughter. She is just like Hermione. She is the outcome of your guys love."

Draco looked down at Victoria, and saw what Ginny was talking about.

Laying in his arms asleep, was the essence that Hermione left on this earth.

"Victoria Marie Malfoy, I swear on my love for your mother that I will protect you with my life, and not loose you like I did your mother."

---

_I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me  
(And I think you should know this)  
(You deserve much better than me)_

_The End._

_Thank you to everyone who has read this. I lost a friend of mine back about seven months ago, and I want to dedicate it to him. Thank you for reading once again, and please review – Bridget._


End file.
